Happy New Year ?
by chriscarter661
Summary: Une fic de circonstance... GSR toujours mais bon... enfin lisez vous verrez bien...


_Voilà, après une fic sur Noel, je me suis dis qu'une fic sur la Nouvelle Année serait de bon goût... Alors cette fois, ca se passe pour le Nouvel An 2007 - 2008. Enfin celui de cette année quoi... Grissom est seul et Grissom se souvient..._

Il était là, assit sur le bord d'un lit, un verre de Whisky à la main. Il n'y avait pas encore touché. Il ne faisait que tourner le liquide dans le verre, en le regardant, hypnotisé par les mouvements de l'alcool. Tout était noir autour de lui, tout était calme… jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des voix venir du rez-de-chaussée. «Quatre… Trois… Deux… Un…. Bonne année!!!!»

Il leva son verre au ciel et dit «Bonne année Sara!» d'un air triste et déconfit.

Il voulait se rappeler des bons souvenirs qu'il avait partagés avec Sara. Ils avaient eu beaucoup, beaucoup, de bons souvenirs. Deux ans de pur bonheur. Deux ans de secret… Il se rappelait comme si c'était hier de leur premier Nouvel An ensemble, en tant que couple.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Greg entra dans la salle de repos en courant et en glissant, comme si il était poursuivi par un dangereux criminel, mis à part qu'il avait un énorme sourire collé au visage. Sara et Nick étaient assit autour de la table, le regard plongé dans des dossiers. Le bruit que Greg fit en entrant dans la pièce les fit sursauter.

«Greg!»

«Désolé les gars, mais je viens d'apprendre un truc trop bien!»

«Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Greg?» demanda Grissom qui venait d'entrer dans la salle lui aussi «On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas courir dans les couloirs?»

«Boss, vous êtes au courant pour le Bal?»

«Oui, Greg, je suis au courant.»

Sara regarda Grissom en fronçant des yeux, lui demandant silencieusement: Quel bal? C e à quoi il détourna des yeux pour regarder de nouveau Greg.

«C'est la première fois qu'on a le droit d'y aller tous!» dit Greg surexcité.

«Comment ca?»

«Vous n'avez pas lu le mémo? On est tous cordialement invité au bal cette année!»

«Qui va travailler?» demanda Sara.

«L'équipe d'Ecklie!» Greg explosa de rire. «Visiblement, après tout ce qui est arrivé cette année…» Il regarda Nick et se calma un peu «… Enfin, après tout ca quoi, le sheriff a décidé de nous donner à tous notre soirée!»

Grissom croisa le regarda de Sara une nouvelle fois, un peu paniqué à l'idée de devoir passer leur premier Nouvel An avec tous leurs collègues. Il aurait préféré soit travailler avec elle toute la nuit, soit avoir sa soirée de libre et préparer à Sara un magnifique dîner aux chandelles. En tout cas, il n'avait surement pas prévu de passer leur Réveillon avec leurs collègues dans une salle de bal avec les trois quarts des policiers de la ville, le Maire et le Sheriff. Il n'avait pas entendu ce que Greg avait dit après ca. Il sortit de ses pensées quand il sentit quelqu'un lui toucher le bras délicatement. Il regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait plus que Sara dans la pièce.

«Tu dors?»

«Hm…»

«Ca se passera bien, tu verras.»

Et elle le laissa là, planté au milieu de la pièce, ses papiers à la main.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent le 31 au soir dans une immense salle de bal dan un des hôtels les plus chics de Vegas. Ils avaient une table rien que pour eux. Catherine avait mis une magnifique robe noire, très décolletée. Elle était assise entre Warrick et Grissom. Warrick était venu avec sa femme Tina qui était assise à côté de lui. Elle était en pleine discussion avec Nick qui était à côté d'elle. Sara était la suivante. Elle jouait avec sa fourchette, perdue dans ses pensées. Grissom la regardait en se mordillant la lèvre. Déjà qu'il ne pouvait pas passer le Réveillon en tête à tête avec Sara, mais en plus, Catherine avait insisté pour s'asseoir à coté de lui. Il était donc coincé entre elle et Greg qui s'était précipité pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Bon Sara n'était pas très loin de lui, mais il en pouvait pas l'effleurer. Elle n'avait pratiquement rien mangé. Elle ne faisait que jouer avec le bout de sa fourchette. Elle riait de temps en temps aux blagues de Greg, mais semblait vraiment perdue dans ses pensées.

Quand ce fut le moment des danses, Catherine attrapa la main de Grissom et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Celui-ci lança un regard désolé à Sara, mais elle dansait elle aussi avec quelqu'un, Greg en l'occurrence. Ils passèrent donc la soirée à danser avec d'autres personnes, en se regardant de temps en temps. L'heure fatidique du changement d'année arrivait à grand pas et Grissom était de plus en plus désespéré.

Il était assit à table, seul, pendant que tout le monde dansait. Il regardait Sara qui semblait enfin s'amuser un peu. Elle était dans les bras de Nick qui la faisait virevolter dans tous les sens, jusqu'à ce qu'un gars, un policier que Grissom avait croisé à maintes reprises dans les couloirs du labo, tapote l'épaule de sa Sara pour la danse suivante. Nick lui laissa la place après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue. Nick se trouva une autre partenaire mais les yeux de Grissom restèrent fixés sur Sara. Elle essayait de se tenir à distance raisonnable de l'officier mais celui-ci était plutôt entreprenant et essayait de glisser ses mains sur les fesses de Sara. Il savait qu'elle pouvait très bien s'occuper de ca toute seule, mais Grissom commençait à bouillonner. Il se leva calmement et s'avança vers eux. Il tapota l'épaule de l'officier.

«Je peux?»

«Hm… Oui, docteur Grissom,évidemment… A plus tard, ma belle.»

Sara lui lança un sourire forcé avant d'attraper la main de Grissom. Celui-ci se colla contre elle, mais elle le repoussa en regardant autour d'eux.

«Gil…»

«Pardon.»

Il reprit une distance raisonnable pour un superviseur mais laissa son regard plongé dans celui de Sara.

«Tu m'as manqué, mon cœur.»

«J'étais juste là, pas loin.»

«Trop loin à mon goût.»

«Gil… Vaudrait mieux qu'on arrête de danser, tout le monde nous regarde.»

Grissom regarda autour de lui et vit que Brass et Catherine les regardaient en souriant. Nick s'était lui aussi arrêter de danser pour les regarder.

«On fait rien de mal, Sara. J'ai quand même le droit de danser avec une de mes CSI. J'ai bien dansé avec Catherine.»

«Et avec Sophia!»

«Et avec Sophia… On ne peut pas dire qu'elle m'ait laissé le choix.On finit cette danse mon cœur, et je te laisse aux bras de l'officier machin chose.»

«Andrews, c'est l'officier Andrews. Et non merci, ca va aller. Je dois une danse à Greg.»

«Tant qu'il n'essaye pas lui aussi de poser ses mains sur tes fesses, tout se passera bien.»

Ils dansèrent un moment en silence, jusqu'à ce que Sara pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Grissom et lui murmure à l'oreille «Tu veux bien m'embrasser?»

Gil regarda autour de lui. Beaucoup trop de monde.

«C'est pas encore les douze coups de minuit…»

Sara releva la tête d'un coup, surprise «Parce que tu comptes m'embrasser à minuit? Devant tout le monde?»

Grissom fit une grimace.

«Je ne sais pas encore. Je n'ai pas décidé ce que j'allais faire.»

La chanson se termina abruptement et une voix dans le micro hurla qu'il était l'heure pour le décompte.

Grissom et Sara se séparèrent à contre cœur et rejoignirent leurs collègues et amis dans un coin de la salle. Grissom se tenait tout prêt de Sara, ne voulant pas s'éloigner d'elle maintenant. Il était derrière elle, lui soufflant presque dans le cou. «Cinq… Quatre… Trois… Deux… Un… Bonne année!!!»

La musique retentit sous les hurlements de toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle de bal. Nick se jeta dans les bras de Sara et l'embrassa sur les lèvres sous le regard médusé de Grissom. Mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'y penser plus vu que Catherine l'embrassa au même moment, elle aussi sur ses lèvres. Ils se serrèrent tous dans les bras les uns des autres, et quand se fut à leur tour, Grissom attrapa Sara et la serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, profitant du moment de confusion pour prendre son temps. Il lui murmura «Bonne année, mon cœur.» et elle lui répondit «Bonne année Gil… Je t'aime.»

Gil s'éloigna d'elle un peu et laissa ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes dans un doux et gentil baiser. «Je t'aime aussi.» Mais ils furent tout de suite séparés pour d'autres embrassades.

Ce n'est que beaucoup plus tard, après avoir mangé le dessert et bu le Champagne, qu'ils se retrouvèrent seul tout les deux. Sara s'était excusée pour aller aux toilettes et cette fois ci, Catherine ne l'avait pas suivie. Grissom en avait alors profité pour se lever discrètement et la rejoindre.

Il l'avait attendu à l'extérieur des toilettes, souriant aux personnes qui passaient devant lui. Quand Ecklie s'était arrêté pour lui sauter une bonne année, Grissom avait espéré de toutes ses forces que Sara ne sorte pas à ce moment là…

«Alors Gil, tu passes une bonne soirée avec ton équipe?»

«Parfaite. Et toi Conrad? Ah oui c'est vrai, ton équipe n'est pas là…»

«Et non… Tu attends quelqu'un?»

«Non, je…»

Et Sara sortie des toilettes.

«Oh… Je vois.»

«Tu vois quoi?»

«Rien, bonne soirée Gil… Sara.»

Ecklie s'éloigna d'eux.

«Qu'est ce qui se passe?»

«Ecklie… C'est rien.»

«Et qu'est ce que tu fais là?»

«Je t'attendais.»

Mais il y avait encore trop de monde autour d'eux.

«Tu veux qu'on rentre?»

«Ouais, mais il faut qu'on prévienne les autres.»

«Et j'imagine qu'on ne peut pas rentrer ensemble?»

«Et bien étant donné que c'est Nick qui m'a emmené, j'ai besoin d'un chauffeur pour le retour.»

Ils retournèrent donc à table, reprenant leur place respective jusqu'à ce que Sara se penche vers Nick:

«Nick, je vais rentrer.»

«Oh, ok, je te ramène, ma belle.»

Il se leva d'un coup, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

« Nick, c'est pas…»

«Bon les gars, on vous laisse. Je ramène Sara chez elle…»

Grissom se leva à son tour.

«Laisse Nick, je vais la ramener, profite de la soirée.»

«Et vous Boss? Pour une fois que vous vous amusez!»

«Non, Nick, ca va aller, vraiment… Ca ne vous dérange pas Sara si c'est moi qui vous ramène?»

Elle secoua la tête, en cachant son sourire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Et c'était ainsi qu'ils avaient passé leur premier Nouvel An… Grissom but une gorgée de son whisky et ce fut comme ca que Catherine le trouva quelques minutes plus tard.

«Bonne année, Gil.»

«Bonne année, Catherine.»

Elle s'installa à côté de lui, sur le lit.

«Qu'est ce que tu fais là?»

«Pas grand-chose.»

«Tu appelais Sara?»

«Non.»

«Tu vas l'appeler?»

«Je ne sais pas… Je ne suis pas sur qu'elle attende mon appel… Je repensais aux autres Réveillon.»

«Et dire que j'ai passé ces deux derniers Réveillons avec vous et je n'ai jamais rien soupçonné. Vous avez été très fort!»

«C'est Sara qui était forte à ce petit jeu là. L'année dernière j'ai vraiment cru que tu avais tout compris.»

«Pourquoi?»

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vu le fiasco de l'année précédente, Grissom voulait absolument que ce Nouvel An soit parfait pour eux. Il avait donc tout prévu… sauf l'imprévisible. Il s'était débrouillé pour avoir sa nuit de repos, et il avait réussit également à mettre Sara de congé ce soir là, sans que personne ne pose de questions ou ne le regarde de travers.

Alors quand le 31 au matin il quitta le labo, il était sur que cette année, ils passeraient le plus beau réveillon de leur vie, mais voilà… Deux heures plus tard, alors qu'il était en train de déjeuner avec Sara chez eux, son téléphone résonna dans la maison. Il avait vraiment hésité à répondre, mais Sara lui avait tendu le téléphone après avoir appuyé sur le bouton vert.

«Grissom.»

«Hey, Gil, c'est Catherine.»

«Catherine?»

Il jeta un regard noir à Sara, la maudissant de l'avoir fait décrocher.

«Ecoute, Gil, je suis vraiment désolée, mais je ne pourrais pas te remplacer ce soir.»

«Quoi?»

Sa petite cuiller resta à mi chemin entre sa bouche et son bol.

«Pardon?»

«Désolée, Gil, mais je viens d'avoir Sam au téléphone, et il ne peut pas rester avec Lindsey ce soir et ma mère est partie aux Barbade la semaine dernières…»

«Mais Catherine…»

«De toute façon, tu n'avais rien de prévu n'est ce pas?»

«Et bien… Je… Enfin, je devais… J'avais…»

«Tu avais quelque chose de prévu?»

«J'ai une vie en dehors du labo Catherine, même si tu as l'air d'en douter par moment.»

«Sinon j'ai une idée pour ne pas casser tes plans... Je sais que Sara ne travaille pas ce soir, alors je vais échanger avec elle, ou si elle ne peut pas, je vais lui demander si elle ne veut pas passer la soirée avec Lindsey…»

«Non, ca va pas… Hm… Je veux dire que… Non, laisse tomber… Profite bien de ta soirée avec Lindsey. Fais lui un bisou pour moi.»

«T'es sur? Parce que je suis certaine que Sara serait ravie de pouvoir venir travailler… Elle n'avait pas l'air très heureuse que tu lui donnes sa soirée.»

«Ca ira très bien comme ca. Profite de ta fille.»

Grissom raccrocha.

«Je ne voulais pas décrocher!»

«Désolée, Gil.»

«C'est moi qui suis désolé. On va encore passer le Nouvel An séparé.»

Il se pencha au dessus de la table pour lui déposer un bisou sur la joue.

Et cette année là, la nuit fut absolument abominable. A un point tel que Grissom dû appeler tous ses collègues à la rescousse. Tous sur la même affaire. Un quadruple homicide. Une famille entière, le père, la mère et les deux filles. Sara était dans une des chambres quand elle entendit des pas sur la moquette derrière elle. Les corps des victimes étaient depuis déjà bien longtemps partis avec David de la Morgue, et Sara était à quatre pattes à relever des traces de sang sous le lit d'une des deux fillettes.

«Chérie?»

Grissom avait parlé tellement doucement que Sara ne l'avait presque pas entendue, mais elle se leva pour lui faire face.

«Qu'est ce qui se passe?»

«Il est minuit et demi. Je voulais juste te souhaiter une bonne année.»

Il tendit la main vers elle et elle l'attrapa immédiatement. Ils étaient sur une scène d'un crime particulièrement horrible et jamais ils ne leur seraient venus à l'esprit de s'embrasser à ce moment là, mais Gil voulait être prêt d'elle. Quand ils entendirent du bruit dans le couloir, ils se lâchèrent immédiatement, restant quand même face à face. Et Catherine était là, à les regarder.

«Qu'est ce qui se passe?»

«Il est minuit et demi…» Dit Grissom en se tournant vers Catherine. «Meilleur vœux Catherine.»

«Ouais, bonne année…»

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

«Tu as cru que j'avais tout compris pour vous à ce moment là?»

«Oui, Sara en était persuadée. Elle m'en a voulu un peu d'avoir déboulé comme ca sur sa scène… Elle ne voulait pas que vous fassiez parti de notre petit secret… Pas comme ca, Catherine. Elle vous aime tous énormément, mais elle ne voulait pas vous mettre dans une position où vous auriez du mentir pour nous.»

«A vrai dire, je me suis posé la question plusieurs fois ces dernières années, mais à chaque fois c'est passé aussi vite que c'est venu. Vous avez vraiment bien caché votre jeu.»

Grissom sourit légèrement et bu une autre gorgée de son whisky.

«Tu devrais l'appeler, Gil.»

Et Catherine se leva et quitta la chambre, laissant Grissom et ses souvenirs.

Il prit son téléphone portable dans sa poche et après l'avoir fixé un grand moment, il composa ce numéro qu'il connaissait si bien. AU bout de trois sonneries, Sara décrocha avec un timide petit «Allo?»

«Hey!»

«Salut…»

Silence. Ce silence si pesant entre eux ces derniers temps. Autant avant il adorait ces grands moments de silence, autant depuis son départ, le silence était devenu très dur à supporter.

«Bonne année, mon cœur.»

Silence. Peut être qu'il n'aurait pas dû appeler finalement. Pourquoi est ce qu'il écoutait toujours Catherine?

«Bonne année, Griss.»

Griss? Ok… Griss… Ca faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait pas appelé Griss en privée. Mais bon, au moins elle lui parlait.

«Je… Je te laisse, ok, je voulais juste te souhaiter beaucoup de bonheur pour l'année à venir.»

«Attend…»

Silence. Grissom reprit:

«Finalement, j'ai adoré nos deux derniers Réveillons, au moins tu étais là… avec moi.»

«Gil…»

«Je sais… Je comprends. Bonne année, Sara.»

Et il raccrocha. Il n'aurait pas dû l'appeler. Entendre sa voix était beaucoup trop cruel. Son téléphone vibra dans ses mains. Sara. Il décrocha.

«Oui?»

«Gil… Je suis désolée.»

«Je sais.»

«J'aurais aimé être avec toi.»

«J'en suis certain.»

«En plus cette année, on aurait pu s'embrasser sans se cacher…»

Embrasser Sara. Serrer Sara dans ses bras. Dormir près d'elle. Sentir sa chaleur. Entendre son rire, sa voix… Seigneur, elle lui manquait tellement.

«Tu me manques.»

Il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il fallait qu'elle sache à quel point elle était désirée.

«Je t'aime Sara. Je veux que tu rentres, maintenant.»

«Gil…» Elle pleurait. «Je ne peux pas.»

«S'il te plait.»

«Je ne peux pas.Je suis désolée… Je t'aime moi aussi, tellement… Je t'aime, Gil… Je te rappellerais plus tard.»

«Attends, dis moi où tu es… dis moi où tu es…»

Silence. Pendant un instant, Grissom cru qu'elle avait raccroché, mais il regarda son écran LCD. Elle était toujours en ligne.

«Sara?»

«Je suis à Boston. Chez mon frère.»

Et elle raccrocha.

Finalement, l'année commençait plutôt bien…

_Voilà, j'espère que ca vous aura plu un petit peu... Ca m'est venue d'un coup en début d'après midi et voilà... A la prochaine. et merci d'avance pour vos reviews, mauvaises ou bonne peu importe, l'essentiel c'est de me donner des "feedbacks"...lol Bisous_


End file.
